


Samurai Lovers

by asurora_san



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Bondage, Comedy, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Love, Lovers, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Professions of love, Rain, Romance, Sandy Shores, Seashells, Sex, Sex on the Beach, Shinsengumi - Freeform, Smut, beach, booze, close friends, nihongo - Freeform, special chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asurora_san/pseuds/asurora_san
Summary: Spin-off from My Silent Samurai. Heated encounters of Sanosuke Harada x Saya Tomohasu (OC), and Hajime Saito x Momoiro Usahana (OC)





	1. Sand, sea, and sunset kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Special collaborative write(s) with a good friend, whose OC is Saya (Tomohasu). Her ideas inspired this write.  
> This work can be seen as a continuation to "My Silent Samurai", though I'm not adding it there because the style is different and we have used OC names instead of Reader-indications. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy reading as much as we enjoyed writing it :)

Part 1 - Sano and Saya

Apparently, in one of his drunken states in Saya’s shop, Sano mentioned he likes the beach. Saya was quite the land-lubber and hadn’t been to the ocean side before. She wondered and dreamt about it as she stroked Sano’s hair, whose head was on the table, and him drunk-slurring the words to some odd song he was supposedly singing.

“Hmmm… Umi desu ga… I’d like to visit the beach someday…” Saya sighed as she twirled Sano’s long red hair around a finger.

“Hehhh? Hontoooo??? Jaa~ ikuzo!” Sano suddenly stood up, startling Saya. But he tottered and flumped back down in the seat, barely taking a step. Saya laughed, leaning her head in her hand, gazing at the handsome beauty who was once again sprawled on the table, resting his head on his arm. He had a hand up and suddenly patted Saya on the head, albeit a little roughly. “Mmmneh~ let’zzz go nexsss time...mmmm?” and his hand lay resting on her head as his eyes closed and he began snoring.

“*Sigh*…if you remember…” she reached herself over and gave him a peck on his cheek. He murmured a little and continued to snore.

~*~

On a rare chance of a free afternoon, Sano popped himself over to Saya’s teahouse. He stood at the door, lifting the noren, and leaned on the door frame.

The afternoon sun’s rays streaked into the shop where he found Saya, pottering about, clearing tables and serving drinks. She shaded her eyes with her hand as she looked up to see a tall slender figure leaned against the shop door. 

“Hey babe” came the words in English (which sounded like “bay-buh”) and everyone turned to stare, shielding their eyes too, trying to see who spoke such a foreign language, and who was it letting that darned bright light into the shop. Saya giggled, set her tray down and wiped her hands on her apron as she ran out to the door and grabbed Sano’s arm, pulling him to the side. She couldn’t stop giggling and blushing.

“Hey, handsome!” she grinned up at him and finally burst out laughing and doubled over, hands on her knees. Sano scratched his head, trying to remember what the word meant.

“H-han..somu…?” he screwed his face up, making Saya laugh even more. He sighed and smiled at her. “You’ve got a cute laugh, you know that?” he patted her head. Saya finally managed to stop giggling and wiped the happy tears from her eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. She looked up at the tall, dashing man. 

“So...what are you doing here at this time? Free? Starting drinks early?” she grinned up at him, fluttering her eyelids. He chuckled.

“Yes, I’m free, and no, no drinks at the moment, but are YOU free?” he folded his arms and leaned against the wall, with a half smile on his face, an eyebrow raised at Saya. Before she could answer, he spoke again, “Well I don’t care if you’re not free, but it’s hard for me to get the afternoon off, so let’s go to the beach. Now.” he stood up straight, leaned down close to Saya’s face, arms reaching around behind her. Saya blushed a colour akin to Sano’s hair. He was so close, she could smell his scent...his breath on her cheek and neck...

“EH?? What? What are you-” suddenly, her apron comes loose, he grabs Saya’s hand and pulls her along. He pokes his head into the shop and winks at another waitress, tosses Saya’s apron in and waves bye. Saya could be heard, protesting somewhat, as he held on tight to her hand, seemingly being dragged behind Sano.

~*~

The sky glowed a beautiful orange by the time they reached the top of a windy hill. From there, the sounds of the crashing waves could be heard loud and clear, and the breeze smelled of salt. 

Saya’s eyes grew wide at the sight. The waves of the ocean were like sparkling jewels in the dim glowing sunlight. She took a deep breath and inhaled the salty scent, closing her eyes and letting the wind rush over her, her arms outstretched.

“HWAAHHHHH……Umi!” she sighed out, finally opening her eyes again and admired the ocean view, “Kirei….. So this is the beach huh, Sano...I can’t believe you actually remembered...” she turned to look at him, “Sano-san?”. Sano was looking around the area, as though looking out, or for someone.

“Huh? What? Oh, yeah, the beach, it’s beautiful, isn’t it” he came to stand by her side and looked out. “I love coming here when I want some quiet time…” Saya looked up at him, wondering about all the things that made this man need some quiet time over sake. He simply smiled at her, which became a smirk, he gave Saya’s bum a good smack and ran down the hill towards the beach, laughing as Saya yelled after him. 

Part 2 - Saito & Momo

The third captain of the Shinsengumi dutifully asked Hijikata-san for permission to leave earlier that afternoon. Permission was granted and Saito bowed his deep thanks before jogging out, to catch up to Harada-san. 

Sano had surprisingly managed to convince Hijikata to let the captains take an off day for a visit to the beach. Hijikata thought it would be good for them to relax that way, instead of making fools of themselves at Shimabara, and agreed to it. However, for fear of the others finding out that he, the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, wasn’t a good swimmer, declined to go with and made excuses about holding the fort from the lack of captains.

Saito caught up to Harada and silently walked beside him.

“Oho? So you’re coming along after all” winked Sano as he stretched his arms up. “It’ll be great to go to the beach again, with permission, no less. I’m sure she’ll be happy you’re taking her to the beach too! Don’t look so solemn! C’mon, loosen up a bit!” and Sano gave Saito a firm smack on his back.

“A-ah…” Saito kept his gaze down on the ground. He was unsure of going to the beach, and he didn’t know if Momo would be interested. Since Saito had only been to the seaside a few times as a child, his interest was peaked when he heard Harada make mention of the trip. But was it truly okay? Harada had pestered him until he agreed, reminding him that it was okay to relax from time to time. Thinking back though, he remembered Momo mentioning her love for seashells, so that meant she enjoyed the ocean, right?? Only one way to find out.

They headed into town and stopped outside Momo’s flower shop first. Harada winked, gave a thumbs up and walked on towards the tea house. Saito watched him walk for a while before taking a deep breath and stepping into the shop.

“Ah! Saito-san!” Momo’s face lit up seeing him. He smiled softly at her. “Ehh? You’re here early today. The sun is not yet setting…” she peered out the door. Saito quietly stepped into the shop and leaned against the counter while he waited patiently for her to finish arranging the flower display. The captain allowed himself to relax while she hummed a soft tune until her work was complete. 

“How does it look?” Momo stepped from behind the rather large display and surveyed her work before glancing at him. His momentary silence put the woman on edge for a split second until he moved to her side and snaked his arm around her waist gingerly and smiled.

“Beautiful as always” he replied, glancing from the flowers toward her now flushed face. Saito’s one visible indigo eye drank in her features shamelessly before remembering the main reason he came to visit in the first place.

“Oh, a-ano...what are your feelings of the beach?” the question was rather out of the blue and Momo furrowed her brows in slight confusion. Saito grew more nervous. She tilted her head up toward the ceiling in thought before facing him completely. She inhaled sharply.

“I LOVE THE BEACH!” Her exclamation actually made the man jump slightly. “The sea breeze, the glistening cool water, the SEASHELLS!!!!” She squealed and bounced with continued excitement beside him, suddenly remembering why she loved the beach. Another smile graced his face before he grabbed her hand to pull her back down to earth.

“Well...it’s not too far from here, and I was wondering if you would join me...? Today? Now, if possible?” Saito raised a hopeful brow. Momo’s eyes lit up even further at the proposal. When was the last time she took a trip to the sea? It had been ages since Momo last went to the beach, and ever since she moved to Kyoto, she had been busy with starting up and running the flower shop, she’d almost forgotten what the beach was like.

In a split second, Momo threw her arms around Saito’s neck in a squeezy hug, and Saito returned the gesture by connecting his hands behind her back with a grin. 

“I’d be more than happy to! Just let me tidy and close up shop. This will be so much fun!” He hugged her tighter, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck which tickled and made her giggle. They finally let go of each other and Momo hastily packed up. 

“All done!” she beamed at him, full of excitement.

“Sareba, ikimashou”. They stepped out to close up the shop. Momo brought along a little basket, ‘for the seashells!’ she said.

The pair set out toward the beach situated not too far off. Between idle chatter, Saito wondered if Harada and Saya had gone already as they passed the tea shop. He glanced in but did not see either and carried on with Momo. 

Part 1.2 - Sano and Saya on the beach

The dimming orange orb of a sun was sinking toward the edge where the sky touched the ocean. The colours of the skies seemed to match Sano’s hair and eyes perfectly as Saya gazed out in thought. Sano went ankle-deep into the water and stood there, hands on hips, looking down at as the waves splashed around his feet and soaked the edges of his hakama. Each wave pulled sand away from under and around his feet, it made him look like he was sinking.

“Oiii, come on closer, the water’s fine!” Sano looked back at Saya who seemed to be standing away from the water’s reach. Saya lifted her yukata skirt a bit and slowly stepped closer. The waves reached her toes and drew back, in an endless cycle...it was soothing to watch and listen, almost hypnotising. Sano was still a little further out. “You’re not afraid of the water, are you?” Sano smirked, watching Saya’s careful stepping. He turned around and sploshed towards her.

“Eek!” Saya stepped backwards. Sano chuckled and reached for her hand, but Saya was quick and pulled away. She started to run and turned back to look, giggling.

“What? Hey! Get back here!” he chuckled and gave chase. It didn't take much for Sano to catch up to Saya, with his long, fit legs. She ran towards the water and he caught her hand and pulled her back firmly but gently. She bumped against his body, both of them panting, giggling. Saya gazed up into his golden eyes as he smiled down into her amber eyes. She bit her lip as her eyes followed the curve of his lips. He raised an eyebrow as both his hands came up to gently brush away her windswept strands of hair from her face. Saya held his hands, for a second, before suddenly pushing him into the water! 

**KER-SPLOOSH**

Saya hurriedly stepped out of the water onto the sandy beach, doubled over in laughter. 

“Geez! You’re a crazy one!” Sano sat in the water, all drenched and dripping, but smiling nonetheless. He stood up and smoothed his wet hair back, his soaking clothes clung to his muscled, well-toned body. The sight of him in that state knocked the wind out of Saya’s lungs and she lost her footing, falling back onto her bum into the cushioning sand. 

“Oh gods…” she stared, feeling heat rise from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. Sano gave her a smouldering smile and walked towards her. “No! NO! You’re gonna get me wet!” she tried to scootch away but her wet yukata skirt was hindering her movements.

“I do that anyways” he smirked as he neared, “now get over here, little lady”.

His command sent an involuntary chill down her spine. He truly had a way with words and he exploited his prowess whenever he could. The closer he stalked, the smaller and more vulnerable she felt there in the sand. _‘Unfair!’_ Saya mentally cursed the redhead god now towering above her but before either of them could make any further moves, a voice from behind caught their attention.

Part 2.2 - Saito and Momo reach the beach

“HAHHHH! UMIIIII!” Momo called out as they crossed the threshold of the hill to the beach and she gazed out into the vast glistening ocean. She took a deep breath and sighed out. “Uwahhhhh…… how I’ve missed this...the sound of the waves…the smell of the sea… I didn’t know it was within walking distance!” Saito stared out quietly at the light shining off the ocean waves, taking in the view.

Momo took hold of Saito’s hand and flew down the hill. She let go of his hand once they hit the sand, threw off her slippers and basket and ran straight to the water, pulling her skirt up to her knees and letting the cool waves lap at her legs. She looked down and reached into the water, picking up a beautiful scallop shell. 

“Ahhh~~~!! Saito-san! Mite mite!” Momo turned around, excitedly showing the shell, to see Saito with hands tucked into his flapping sleeves, standing so very still at the edge of the waves, where her slippers and basket were, now placed neatly beside him. He smiled at her.

Momo sloshed out of the water and headed back to him, still holding up her skirt and the seashell. She took his hand and placed the shell in his palm where he curiously inspected it. 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” she smiled up at him, “this is my favourite!” 

“Hotate, desu ga…?”

“Un! Let’s look for more!” she pecked his cheek, picked up her basket and ran off along the water edge. Saito felt where she kissed, squat down to pick up her slippers and made to follow her.

“WAH-?!”

*DSH*

“Hmm?” Momo heard the odd noise and turned around to see Saito lying flat on his back in the sand. “Saito-san?!” she ran back to him as he struggled to sit up. “Nani desuga?? Daijoubu??” she knelt down beside him and pulled him to sit up in the sand. She dusted his back and noticed his face had turned beet red.

“I-It’s hard to walk in this sand…” he sat there, dusting himself, keeping his head bowed. “H-how...how do you even run…? The sand is so soft...”

“Pfft”, Momo snorted. “I did say I loved the beach”, she peered at him from under, trying to see past his hair. 

“A-ah… Soudesuka…” he paused and suddenly gasped. He reached back into the sand and picked up the scallop shell he was holding. It was shattered now. He panicked. “A-ano… S-sumanai… It’s… I...broke it…” his voice sounded anxious, daring not to look up at Momo.

“A-re? Hehh...maa~ daijoubu, we can find another one! Don’t worry about it!” she smiled at him. He managed to get into a seiza and Momo helped get the sand out of his long hair. He felt awful, fiddling with the broken seashell. He let out a sigh. “Hmm?” she leaned him back a little and untied his hair, untangled it and shook loose more sand.

“A-ano…This…sand…fall… Let’s not speak of this, please…” he nervously looked up at her. Momo giggled.

“Oh Saito-san…” she let out a sigh, “there! All done. No more sand in your hair”. Saito tied his hair again as Momo got up and stood in front of him, extending her hand to him. He hesitantly took hold and she hauled him unsteadily onto his feet. “We’ll just have to walk on the beach more often then!” and she picked up her basket with her slippers inside, pulled up her skirt again and they walked together, with her catching his arm each time he seemed to stumble. He would bow apologetically and she couldn’t help but giggle and sigh. 

They picked up a variety of seashells, some which Saito had never seen before. Momo excitedly explained the different shells to him as he quietly listened. They were tiny works of art. She really did love seashells and it made him smile just seeing how happy she looked. They slowly combed the sands and suddenly Saito wobbled off to one side and came back looking like he’d found gold.

“Momo!” he held up his hands, in which, sat a really large shell. 

“Hmm??” she turned to him and her eyes grew wide, “WOAH! Sugoi, Saito-san! That’s a huge abalone shell! You’re so lucky” her eyes sparkled as she stared in awe at the size of it. He placed it in her hands and it was as big as her whole hand from fingertips to wrist. Saito smiled, feeling proud of having found something that earned Momo’s praise and enthusiasm. “HAHHH sugoi awabi! Sugoi! Sugoi!” she let the light catch the inner shell at different angles and the beautiful colours shone. “Uuuuu...it’s so prettyyyy…..”

“Not nearly as pretty as you…” he said in his quiet voice. Momo didn’t hear it in her captivation of the rainbow colours in the shell. “Momo…” he called quietly again, but she turned on the spot, trying to catch more light to see more colours. She started rambling off about how the inner side is made and what it could be used for and how valuable it was when Saito finally leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. 

She looked up at him, stunned. He softly smiled at her and her cheeks started to warm.

“Did you...say something…?” she sheepishly asked. 

“I said, you’re as beautiful as these shells… no, far more beautiful…” and his smile widened as his eyes softened. ‘URF’ Momo couldn’t stand it anymore. She grabbed his collar and pulled him for a harder kiss. Saito lost balance and fell backwards onto the sand, with Momo on top of him. The kiss breaks in Momo’s giggles.

“More sand in your hair” she laughed and was about to roll off when Saito wrapped his arms around her waist and back. “Nyaa~ Aren’t I heavy??” she paused on him.

“I don’t care already…and never” and he hugged her down to continue the lip-lock.

Part 3 - Fun times at the beach

Saya peered in the direction where the voice came from behind. Not too far off, they could make out two figures in the sand. While Saya knitted her brows for a clearer look, Sano simply smirked. 

“He finally made it I see” Sano was still standing over Saya, arms on his hips, looking in the same direction. Saya looked up. 

“Who??” The redhead grinned and offered his hand, hoisting the woman to her feet. 

“I wasn’t the only one with an early evening off” he winked to her as she dusted herself of sand. 

“Oh?” Saya’s mind raced to think who else would be a pair in the sand. Then she gasped and stared wide-eyed at Sano. “Is it-?!” Sano chuckled.

“Well, come on, let’s go say ‘hi’.” 

“Un!” and Sano held her hand, walking in front.

Following behind him and getting closer to the two figures, Saya immediately recognised Momo’s favourite pink kimono.

“MOMO-CHAN!!” She broke free from Sano’s grasp, lifted her heavy kimono skirt and attempted to sprint atop the sand. Wobbling and tripping along the way, she found that she couldn’t stop giggling. “Momo-chaaannnn!” She flailed her arms in hopes of getting their attention. Sano watched from behind, trying not laugh. ‘She’s hilarious’ he thought to himself.

The calls reached their ears and the pair in the sand gasped. Saito immediately released his wrap. Momo slid off onto Saito’s right side and he struggled to sit up again. 

“Eh? Saya??” Momo put the name to the familiar voice and purple kimono. “Is that… Harada-san??” Momo sat up and squinted in the dusk light, noticing the tall slender redhead behind. Saito leaned to his right on an elbow rather uncomfortably, facing Momo. 

“Ah... Hai… Actually, it was Harada-san’s idea to come to the beach...to relax...and he asked me to bring you along, while he took Saya…” Saito seemed to adjust his yukata and managed to sit up, with a knee to his chest. Momo stood up and stepped toward the flailing Saya hurtling towards her. 

“Saya-OOMPH!!” Momo gets glomped by Saya’s pounce and they both fall in the soft sand, in a bundle of giggles. “Oof~ S-Saya! Gosh...” Momo hugs her friend who seemed to be a mix of giggling and crying.

“MOMO-CHAAAAN~~~” Saya bawled, “I haven’t seen you in sooo loooong~~ why haven’t you come to see me in the teahoouuusse~~ Uuuuu~~~” Saya buried her face in Momo’s collar.

“Maa~ maa~ Gomene~ Saya…Hisashiburi...” Momo hugged her friend tighter. “I promise I’ll come by more, for anko dango..hehe”. She had been busy with the floral arrangements in the Shinsengumi quarters, together with running the shop and foraging for more materials - it had been a busy few weeks.

“That’s right! With Saito-san! He’s here, right?!” Saya suddenly looked up to search for Saito. Sano had walked up to him and pulled him up from the sand.

“AHAHA! Warui warui, did we interrupt something?” Sano winked and grinned at Saito, who was hiding his flushed face, dusting himself.

“I-ie... betsuni…” Saito looked down and sighed in relief, ‘it’s gone down now… yokatta…’. Saito picked up the seashell basket and Momo’s slippers, and they both walked over to the girls.

“Yo, Momo-chan” Sano smiled. “Good to see you again”. Momo bowed to him. 

“SANO!” Saya went up to him and pounded his chest, “Why didn’t you tell me they were coming along! I could’ve brought Momo’s favourite anko dango! And some snacks too...” she pouted and frowned at him. Sano laughed apologetically.

Saito went over to Momo and helped dust her back.

“Now you’ve got sand in YOUR hair” he said quietly and chuckled. 

“Heh?? Soudesuka??” Momo immediately removed her hairpin and shook her hair loose. Sure enough, sand rained down and she laughed. Saito stood there, eyes fixated on her and her now undone hair. 

“Eh?! Momo-chan, your hair is short!” Saya, holding Sano’s hand, pulled him over to Momo and Saito. Everyone stared. Women with shorter hair was almost unheard of in those days as women with long hair were seen as more desirable.

“Un. I cut it...it was such a hassle and got in the way” Momo tossled her shoulder-length hair. “It’s easier to manage at this length though! Only downside is it’s harder to pin up now…” Momo sighed and eyed Saya’s big hair bun. 

“It’s quite cute though! So different! You should let your hair down and wear a different tie instead! Or do a half-tie! They’d all look cute with you! Right, Saito??” Saya nudged Saito who continued to stare. Momo always had her hair tied up and the only times he got to see it down was in the futon. Images flashed across his mind and he felt a stirring in his fundoshi. He still desired her, regardless the length of her crowning glory.

“HWAH!” Sano stretched up and yawned, “The sun’s gone down now and soon we’ll be able to see the stars clearly”, he craned his neck up, looking into the endless sky. Everyone looked up too, and there was a sense of calm as the breeze blew and the waves crashed. Saya sat down in the sand and stared out across the vast ocean.

“It’s so relaxing here… I think I love the beach…”. Sano patted her head before sitting down behind her, Saya between his legs, and pulling her shoulders back so she could lie on him. “Ooo, I got a nice seat here” she snuggled into the broad sturdy chest.

“Jealous. Not!” Momo dropped into the sand some feet away and pulled Saito to sit down on her left. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to lie on you! You’ll get squashed!” Momo joked and laughed.

“I don’t mind, I like your squashing…” his mouth moved faster than his brain. He sounded almost childlike.

“HAH?!” Sano exclaimed before bursting out laughing. “Saito! You’re very different around Momo-chan aren’t you!” he couldn’t stop laughing. Saito hid behind his hair again and sat quietly beside Momo. She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“Aww! Don’t tease him!” Saya smacked Sano’s leg, “He’s just trying to show how he feels about her! Give him a break! You know he’s always so stoic! I think it’s sweet!”

“Sweet he is” and Momo turned to kiss Saito on his cheek, “and he’s all mine!” Momo hummed and started to unpack her little basket of seashells, with the one giant abalone shell which seemed to take up all the space in the tiny basket.

“Nnggguuhh! I’m not jealous!” Saya squirmed. Sano hugged a strong arm round her shoulder and down across her chest and brought his other hand to her chin, gently tilted her head up before sealing his mouth over hers, silencing her immediately with his probing tongue.

Momo and Saito turned to look at the sudden silence and both blushed. Momo giggled and turned to look at Saito, whose face was suddenly so close. He pulled off the scarf around his neck as his eyes darted back and forth her eyes and lips. His eyelids lowered, his lips slightly parted, he leaned closer and their noses brushed before Momo tilted up to let her lips meet his. She brought her right hand to his neck while he slipped his left arm across her belly, snaking around her waist again and hugged himself closer to her.

<>

Sano sneakily slipped a hand under Saya's collar, fingertips tracing the softness of her skin along the inner edge of her fabric. He brushed along her cleavage and slid his hand in further. Saya gasped and breaks the kiss, stopping his hand.

“S-Sano! Yamete~! Momo-chan and Saito are just next to us!” She hissed in hushed tones. Sano looked up and over at the two sat a mere few feet away.

“Heh... don't worry about them. They're occupied too…” he whispered back and persisted further with his hand diving deeper into Saya's lush bosom as he nuzzled her neck and kissed and licked. Saya let out a squeak and he hushed her with another deep kiss, his hand beginning to fondle.

Saito and Momo were still in their liplock, paying no heed to the whispers and other sounds coming from their friends almost next to them. From where he sat though, Saito could see that Harada and Saya were getting more touchy-feely.

Saito boldly let his hand slip from Momo's waist to her knee. His fingers peeled away her kimono skirt and crept under. Hand on her knee, skin on skin, he slid his calloused hand up along the side of her smooth thigh under her skirt. 

“Mmh! Shaito-shan!” Momo spoke in the kiss, not wanting to pull away. The arm round Saito's neck slid down his shoulder, along his arm and found his hand under her skirt. She held his hand in place. Saito pulled his lips away slightly, their noses rubbing.

“Daijoubu... they're...busy too…” he muttered and re-sealed their lips before Momo could turn to look. His hand progressed further up her thigh and squeezed her delicious bum, earning him a soft squeaky moan from Momo in the kiss, himself letting a soft sighing moan escape his breath.

Sano's touchy-feely had resulted in Saya's kimono top now loosened and almost off her shoulders. His one hand still caressing under the kimono, tweaking and gently pinching her nubs stiff. Saya squirmed and tried to stifle her moans, which only aroused Sano more. He buried his face in the exposed crook of her neck and licked up to her ear, nibbling and probing with his tongue. 

Sano’s other hand slid down Saya’s thigh and slinked under her skirt opening, causing her to clamp her thighs together as she felt his fingers tickle. 

“I-I-ya~ Sano-san…” she was nervous and conscious of them not being alone. She looked up and Sano looked up too, in the same direction. In the blurry dim dusk, they could see what looked like an exposed leg.

“I think it’s fine…” Sano winked to Saya and teasingly traced her lips with the tip of his tongue as he ran his hand slowly and gently up Saya’s silky thighs. They hear a soft moan from the direction nearby, pause a moment and both chuckle to each other. Saya bit her lip and looked up into Sano’s mesmerizing eyes. It was more than he could take and he ravished her lips with a hungry kiss, suddenly both hands pulling her top fully off her shoulders, exposing her supple, chocolate mounds.

Saito and Momo were now leaned back on their elbows, with Saito’s lips trailing down the side of her neck. Momo’s top was loosened and exposing a shoulder. She pulled his yukata open too and he pushed it down to his waist. She admired his toned torso before reaching to run her fingers over his chest, brushing his nipples. He flinched and she flicked her thumb over a nipple more. Saito’s tongue mimicked her thumb and flicked over her skin, making wet kisses along her shoulder. The hand he had under Momo’s skirt caressed one bum cheek and her soft thighs, and slowly, if not unsurely, moved to the front and slid between. She didn’t seem to resist though, instead relaxed her legs apart so very slightly, as if egging him on. His fingertip brushed against her hot slit and it sent shivers up her spine. Her head lulled back in ecstasy before finally lying back fully onto the sand, tired of leaning on her elbows. 

Saito moved his forearm under her head as a cushion. He stroked her hair as she gazed up into his ocean-blue eyes - she felt like she was drowning in them. She flicked her thumb over his nipple again and Saito flinched. He gently pressed his fingers against her soft folds which burned like an oven. Momo let out a moan and Saito leaned down to kiss her luscious lips. His fingers wiggled like a wave until she leaked and his middle finger slipped between her wet folds.

~*~

Sano had his hands fulls with Saya, literally, enjoying her soft suppleness. Fingers pinching and teasing both her nipples stiff. He hugged her, one hand still groping her breasts while the other slid down in another attempt at her clam, desiring the precious pearl between her soft thighs. 

Sano’s lips parted from Saya’s momentarily, offering the woman a smile.

“You are beautiful” He whispered, in near perfect English. Sano gently nuzzled his nose against hers noting the deeper shade of red now tinting her cheeks, he continued “Tatakau da me na...” he seemed to beg.

She peered at him in thought, looking one last time at her companions before turning her attention toward Sano whose eyes had dropped to half, wanton slits. She nodded. Saya had fallen prey to those sweet words of his yet again and this time, regardless of their company, she wouldn’t hold back. She relinquished control.

Ever so slowly, Saya relaxed her thighs, letting them fall open. Sano’s fingers, that had been waiting patiently for entrance, came to caress the sensitive skin trailing up between them toward her folds, hidden behind another layer of fabric. He smirked.

“Underwear? How dare you make me work” The redhead chuckled lightly causing her to smile.

“Nothing in life is free!” She sneered playfully when he rolled his eyes.

“Then I suppose I’ll have to pay you with my love...” 

“Eh?”... ‘Did he just…?’ His casual mention of the ‘L’ word made her heart skip a beat. Saya looked back at him with wide eyes and a raised brow. Sano gave a small nod to assure her that she heard right, punctuating the notion by pressing his lips to hers once more with a new found hunger. She returned the kiss with just as much vigor the moment Sano’s slender fingers found their way beyond the fabric of her panties, caressing and massaging at her folds and capturing her waiting bud. 

“A-ah..Ss-sano” Her pleas were swallowed by his mouth and drowned out by the crashing of waves ahead of them. They had spent many nights together wrapped in each others arms; experiencing an ecstasy that couldn’t be described in a mere few words. It was something otherworldly - adventurous. And it was a feeling Sanosuke had come to love. So he’d show her. Right here - right now. 

“Kimi ga hoshii no, Saya..” he growled.  
~*~

“You’re so wet…” Saito spoke softly against Momo’s ear, continuing to let his fingers explore her cavern. With each movement, she squirmed under his touch and bent to his will. Saito had learned to let himself unleash when he was around Momo - and he loved that about her. His usual walls would crumble when she let him invade her body and mind. 

As his fingers probed deeper, Saito imprinted the expressions and movements Momo made to memory. How she squirmed when he adjusted to pull part of her kimono collar down and lay kisses along her collar bone. How she uttered his name toward the heavens when his fingers playfully teased at her clit. Yes - this was his favourite form of relaxation he decided. So long as he could be by her side, he’d become one with her as often as she wanted. Admittedly, Saito was a sucker for her plump and voluptuous curves.

Without warning, Saito began to pump and curl his fingers within her in slow teasing waves, holding the woman steady beside him with his other arm still beneath her head. He leaned over her and Momo nuzzled into his chest, out of affection and also so she could muffle her pleasure-filled sounds. She had one arm under him, her hand that was teasing his nipple was now looped to his back and her nails dug into him as her back arched up.

“Momo...iidesuka?” Saito’s indigo eyes looked down toward her dishevelled kimono giving in to his growing urge for skin on skin contact. She moaned what sounded like agreement and he ravished her lips again as he carefully withdrew his hand from the grip between her thighs. She let out a soft sigh as he pulled out, feeling herself twitching and tensing for more. She slid her free hand down, curious just how wet he’d gotten her, and she traced her finger along her craving slit which was more than moist.

Saito flipped open his yukata bottom and loosened his fundoshi which had grown so tight. Momo reached down and her fingers found his erect and throbbing manhood, giving him a squeeze and tug, causing him to shudder and moan. He had longed for her touch. He nuzzled down to her collar again, panting as she played with him. His face burned against her neck.

“Momo… I can’t...wait...anymore” each word punctuated with a flinch and grunt. He was maddeningly sensitive and her touch sent shocks through him. He shifted and moved between her legs, now spread and resting to his sides. His hands slid up from her bum to the back of her smooth thighs and stopped at the bends of her knees where he lifted her legs up and kneeled himself nearer. Momo was feeling unusually nervous, perhaps because they were out in the open and not alone, but it was exciting. She strained her ears over the sounds of the wind and waves and caught what sounded like cute moans and low growls coming from the couple on her right. She relaxed and pulled her collar open more to free her chest and hugged her breasts. 

Saito lost his breath as his heart skipped a beat at that sight and leaned down on her. She opened her arms and hugged his head to her bosom where he nuzzled and smothered his face in, planting kisses all over. Momo giggled and Saito looked up, hair a mess. Momo smiled and he came up for those lips, his tip below nudged against her slit. Momo wrapped her legs around his slender hips and he slid into her, slowly. She let out a soft long-drawn moan in their kiss. Suddenly he rested down fully and the thrust made Momo yelp out a moan. His hips ground against her, penetrating a deep connection, coating himself in her overflowing juices.

“S-Saito...san….” she breathed into his ear and hugged him tighter, grabbing the fabric on his back. He lay on top of her for a moment, breathing heavily, feeling her little pulses and squeezes on his hot sensitive member deep within her.

“Momo…” he leaned up on his elbows and gazed into her hazel eyes, “su-...daisuki da...honto ni…” he lay back down on her, his hips starting to move on their own, her moans and breaths in his ear. “Ore wa...aishitemasu…”. He felt Momo tighten on him and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Sai-..to...san….aishite-...mo….AH!” she managed between pants as he suddenly flexed inside her after hearing her return the words. He sealed it with a deep kiss and began a steady pumping, before kneeling up and thrusting with a new found passion.

~*~

Sanosuke had managed to get Saya’s panties down and hanging round one ankle as she leaned back against him, lost in the fiery pit of ecstacy. His fingers gently circling her delicate clit which made her hips move. Her moans were still soft and controlled. He craved more. Her voice was music to his ears and, like a snake charmer, stirred the serpent beast in his loins. 

His fingers delicately spread her flower’s petals and he slid his middle finger into her hot pit which tightened and seemed to pull him in deeper. Saya let loose a moan and arched her back as she felt his finger curl inside her. He fidgeted uncomfortably behind her but kept his hand steady, teasing the wet sounds of her juicy oyster.

As she squirmed, he couldn’t help but grind himself against her back, and she noticed. Saya opened her eyes and looked up at Sano with a wanton expression. She turned her body slightly and placed her hand over his groin practically able to feel him pulsing beyond the fabric. He groaned and his steady hand wavered.

“Oh,” she looked up at him with one eye, “no wonder the seat was getting hard…” she chuckled. Reaching up to kiss him, she skillfully undid the bandages from around his waist, and, with a bit of his help, loosened his hakama and pulled down his fundoshi to find his raging serpent, immediately circling her fingers around it for a slow tugging. Suddenly, her head dipped and Sano gasped.

“S-Saya! Mngh!” his legs shook and he fell back onto his elbows in the sand. “Shit...that feels too good...” his hips rocked slightly in rhythm to her strokes. He bit his lip and gazed down at the beauty between his legs. She moaned with her mouth full and Sano’s head dropped backwards, dizzy with pleasure. He untied his kitaginu and let it drop to the sand, bearing his broad shoulders and chest which was heaving with his heavy breathing. His hips instinctively pumped up and he gently held her neck as he watched his manhood disappear in her mouth. Saya’s tongue worked a frenzy inside, with intermittent hard sucks. He slowly pushed her neck down more and Saya gagged and swallowed, her throat muscles around his tip, her nose brushing his abs. He let out a long deep growling moan, his toes curling. 

“GOD, woman, you drive me crazy when you do that..” Sano shifted and Saya felt his hand under her chin. She looked up and felt him twitch in her mouth. He loved that look she gave, and with his member between her luscious lips, he snapped. He lifted her chin, reluctantly, off his tastiness, and leaned up to kiss her hungrily. “I can’t wait anymore…” 

Sano grabbed under her armpits and hoisted Saya up onto her knees. He patted his thighs, telling her to sit on his lap. Saya gingerly straddled, still knelt up, and Sano wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her to him, burying his face in her voluptuous mounds. He brought his other hand up to cup her left breast and wrapped his lips around her pricked nipple. He pulled, sucked and bit down until her skin was raw, lapping his tongue over the bite marks to sooth the indentations. He soon gave the other the same treatment.

“Mmph, Sano-san…” She whimpered softly then kissed his forehead and stroked his gorgeous red hair back. He peered up at her from between her breasts and she gazed down into his glimmering golden eyes. She felt him lower her, let go of her breast to grip on his rod and teased it along her slit. 

“Heehh...Now who’s the wet one…” he smirked at her, rubbing his tip at her clit. Saya’s legs buckled and he hugged her tighter, holding her up.

“It’s...your...fault…MMPH!” she huffed and he relaxed his hold, letting her lower herself onto him. He leaned back on one hand, his other hand now holding Saya’s hip. She sat flushed on him. “Huuu… so deep…”. He leaned forward to kiss her more. He couldn’t get enough of her taste and her lips were oh-so-kissable. EVERYTHING about her was kissable - he thought, as he leaned back again to watch this wonderful, gorgeous woman. 

Saya started to rock and grind, she felt him deep in her belly, and every move felt like he was stirring her insides. With each movement she made, it sent a chill down Sano’s spine. The way her skin contrasted with the brilliant moonlight above brought a smile to his face. 

Now lying back completely, Sano gripped her hips, guiding her up and down, delving deeper with each upward thrust. He watched as her breasts bounced and jiggled to the rhythm. Her moans came louder the deeper he went until it was necessary for her to cover her mouth.

“D-don’t.” He huffed breathlessly “I want to hear you…” Sano gave one good hard thrust upward causing Saya to cry out in pure, unadulterated pleasure - a literal symphony to his ears. 

The sounds from a few feet away actually egged Sano on as he persisted to bring forth more sounds from the woman above. The devil within stirred and wondered what else he could make her do.

~*~

The moans from either couple spurred each other on. Momo was no longer holding back her voice while Saito let out his usual soft grunts. (>_< lmao)

Saito could feel his urgency to explore every part of this woman growing the deeper he went. He wanted to violate every nook and cranny she could offer and he wouldn’t stop until they were both satisfied.

With haste, he pulled Momo flush against his pelvis, causing her to yelp, leaned forward more and lifted her bottom off the ground with his hands supporting underneath. He eyed her intently while still subconsciously making sure she was comfortable. Once lifted to a suitable level, which included moving her legs onto his shoulders, Saito pulled back and leaned in, pushing as deep as he could until the tip of his member prodded shamelessly at her cervix. One of his hands stroked her thigh as he lifted her a little higher before ceasing his movement to search her face. Her eyes were shut tight and she shuddered.

“Daijoubu desu ka…?” concern in his voice. It was too dark to see his face from below.

“U-un…” she breathed out, “You’re...deeper...than before…” she gasped as she felt him twitch inside. 

“I-itai desu ka…?” he had half a mind to withdraw but her pulsing squeezes felt too good.

“I-ie..Hen ni kanjiru..” it felt like he was pushing into her belly. Saito withdrew a little and she moaned out more, “A~h...K-kimochi...” and she grabbed at his thighs by her sides. He finally understood and moaned a sigh of relief, then thrust deep in again. Momo’s moans became higher pitched and louder with his long and sudden deep plunges.

Happy with her vulnerable state beneath him, Saito held one of Momo’s legs to spread it slightly wider. He began to move his hips in wave-like motions making sure to leave no spots untouched inside her. His thrusts had begun to drive her back into the sand. 

Saito watched in awe as she took every inch of him with ease while he enjoyed the tightness of her walls. Hovering above her, he couldn’t help but admire how beautiful she looked even in the absence of substantial light. Her dishevelled hair, her ruffled kimono, her skin - completely flushed and covered in a light layer of sweat that glistened in the moonlight. 

Her lust-filled hazel eyes gazed back intently; glazed over and begging for more. She reached up and undid his hair tie, letting his silken strands fall down over him and flutter in the wind. It was a gorgeous sight - Saito topless and hair undone. She whimpered. Saito heeded her silent plea and moved both legs to his shoulder where he drilled downward further. His brows came together in determination and concentration, nearly becoming drunk off the sounds they made and the alluring scent of their sex, not to mention the immense pleasure of Momo’s tight wetness.

In a sudden moment of adventuresome, Saito had an idea, and, without too much hesitation, he let Momo’s legs down for a moment where she caught her breath as his drilling slowed. He brought her hands together and bound her wrists with his scarf that was dropped aside. Contented with the knot, he brought her bound hands above her head, leaning down to kiss her lips. She squealed in the kiss as he bore in deep again.

He swiftly replaced her legs onto his shoulders as Momo struggled against this new and unusual binding. He held her hands up while locking her leg on his shoulder, and his other hand groped and fondled her defenseless breasts, tweaking and flicking his thumb over her nipples. He restarted his deep plunges and her moans were a mix of near-screams and hoarser grunts which followed the sounds of Saito’s hips pounding against her. 

“Sai-to..san!” Momo panted between thrusts and moans, “Fas-...ter! One-...gai..AH!” he slammed in deep and paused for a moment, unsure if he’d heard her correctly. 

“F-Faster…?” he was just as out of breath. He stared at her as she caught her breath and swallowed, her throat parched.

“Yes... faster. Move...faster. Onegai...” her whole body was writhing. His eyes grew wide as her daring request sank in. He released his hold on her hands which remained in place, knelt up and held under her knees, pushing them to her chest and spreading her wider. Positioning himself, he heaved a few breaths as he slowly rocked in and out of her. He slid a hand down her thigh and gently rubbed her swollen sensitive clit, causing her to moan out again, hips jerking, wet walls tightening on him. He slowly dragged himself almost out before pushing back in. Gradually building up speed. Finally, flexing his body, he began short quick pumps with his hips. She clenched tighter.

“Momo…” he let out a throaty moan, “so tight!” as he continued like a high-speed piston.

“Don’t stop!” she gasped and arched her back up for a second before dropping back down. “Rub..my clit..please!” she begged. Saito’s thumb fwipped over her hungry clitoris and she yelled out in ecstacy. “AH! YES!” 

He continued to pump as he flicked his thumb over her love bud, his other hand now holding her hip. He looked up into the star-filled sky and closed his eyes for a second as he fought back his limit. Her strong squeeze was certainly making it extremely difficult but he knew it meant she was close to climax and he persevered. Sure enough, her moans changed.

“Saito-san!” she called out suddenly, “I-hah~! Iku...iku...Ikuuuuu!!!” she let out an amazing scream into the winds as her whole body tensed and she writhed and hips jerked, the surge of the orgasm blazing through. Saito didn’t stop. He continued to plough into her. The convulsions around his pistoning member were too good to let up.

“Cum...cum for me….” he whispered in grunts. One hand still thumbing her clit, the other reached up to caress her beautiful breasts once more. Momo squirmed at the additional stimulation and arched her back up again. 

“Oh Gods, no, I’m-..mmm~!! I’m cumming agaaaaainnn~!!! Hnnggggg!! Saito-sa-AHHH!!” her head tossed in the sand and she let out another scream as her body arched up and dropped back down a few times, almost violently as the second orgasm ripped through her. Saito was sent over the edge with her second orgasm and was grunting louder moans. He leaned forward slightly and both his hands dropped to her sides into the ground.

“M-Momo…! Ug-!” his pumps became erratic. Momo hooked her bound hands behind his head, around his neck and lustily looked up into his eyes.

“Cum, Saito-san, cum inside me!” she begged. Saito lost all control and his shots fired, deep inside her chambers, round after round emptying his load, his hips jerking each time. He clamped his lips over hers, his breath ragged and heavy. 

Finally, he dropped, sliding his arms under her shoulders and hugged her with whatever strength he had left. The pounding in his chest reverberated in his ears so loudly he wondered if Momo could hear it too. He slid the kiss down to her cheek and neck, taking deep breaths. His hips were still unconsciously moving but slowing… Momo hooked her ankles around his waist, pulling him down fully and he relaxed his whole weight on her - suddenly feeling exhausted. She giggled and he nuzzled into her neck, his hair tickling her. Everywhere was sensitive now. She kissed back at his neck and hugged him tight, squeezing her thighs round him for her bound hands could only do so much.

Saito could feel a second pounding against his chest...Momo’s, and it pounded just as hard as his…

“I...love you...Momoiro...Usahana…” he uttered breathily into her ear and inhaled her scent. 

“My Hajime Saito…” she snuggled her cheek against his and they rested for a moment in the overflowing afterglow.

~*~

Since Saya was now on top, she decided it was her turn to take the lead. Her hands travelled along Sano’s pecs, down over his nipples and further down his obliques where she traced the few battle scars littered about his skin - including the ultra-sensitive one across his lower stomach. She loved that scar. Even though it represented a time in Sano’s life where he may not have had his head on straight, she found it to be a beautiful part of who he was. In succession with the movement of her hands, she began to rock and rotate her hips in painfully slow circles to tease him. The slight annoyance of her dastardly ministrations started to show on the redheads face below. He gripped her hips in warning. 

“Hidoi yo...” He chuckled up at her and she grinned back.

“But...you feel soooo good.” She lifted herself up with her knees before coming back down hard on his cock that thrummed inside her. Sano sucked in a sharp breath. Saya reached up toward her hairbun to undo its pin and let her raven waves fall freely along her shoulders and down to frame her bosom. She gave him the most innocent look she could muster; those amber eyes of hers twinkling with lust beyond her bangs.

“...Mmmm Sano...you don’t want it to end too quickly, do you? Do you really want it to be over so fast that I have to put these away, Sanosuke?” she gestured toward her breasts, grabbed one and kneaded the soft, plump flesh against her palm and moaned making sure to keep eye contact. Sano almost came right then and there.

“Ssss ie ie! Kuso!” Sano cursed and bit his lip, drinking in the beauty he’d call his blessing. He then brought one of his calloused hands to rest on her breast bone, dragged it down toward her belly button, moved it further down to stop right on her aching clit.

“Heh, though if you don’t do what you want soon, I’m taking what’s mine” His thumb rubbed at the nub teasingly making Saya moan and quiver only to have his hand slapped away. He settled for placing both hands at her hips.

Placing her hands on his chest to steady herself, she began to move at a faster pace this time, allowing Sano to completely disappear within her moistened walls. Their breaths quickened in unison when she would shift her weight on his lap to lift herself up higher only to come down with more momentum. Below her, the redhead had started to unravel like puddy in her hands. He moved his head from side to side a few times in a pleasure filled stupor the moment her ass started to slap against the top of his thighs. 

“Na-nanite kotoda...” Sano rolled his hips to meet her downward thrusts, gripping her thighs then which allowed him to begin jackhammering upward. “Y-yo -mmph- you like that?” He groaned, still keeping his fast rhythm.

“Un! You’re so hard Sano-san! A-ah! So so deep! Sugoi!” Saya nodded repeatedly, leaning her head back. She panted as he dug upward over and over. She met his thrusts as best she could though she feared she may be the one to end it faster than anticipated. Sano could feel the woman’s legs beginning to tense and quiver signalling she was close.

“Ss-sano gomene, I c-can’t-“ she gasped.

“Hehh no way. I’m not done with you yet, little lady” He smiled devilishly up toward Saya. No sooner than he spoke did he move to lift Saya up from his lap and unsheathe himself. 

Sitting up, he pulled her close with a hand on the back of her head and crushed his lips to hers, sucking and biting at her bottom lip, bringing forth a desperate whimper from the woman’s mouth. Saya moved a hand to Sano’s messy ponytail and undid the tie to let his red strands fall free from their confines. They framed his chiseled jaw and flowed freely in the breeze tickling her cheek. He hummed when she pressed closer to deepen the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth and entangling her fingers within his locks; massaging his scalp. After reluctantly breaking the kiss, he turned her around on all fours to face toward to water. Sano positioned himself on his knees behind her, took in the sight of her bare bottom while sliding a hand along her back and proceeded to tease her folds from behind; coating the tip of his cock in her essence. 

“My turn,” he said and chuckled when she wiggled her bum teasingly and looked back at him with a wink. 

Sano gave no warning and pushed his way back into Saya’s heat where she unleashed a yelp of pure delight upon feeling full yet again. Sano groaned once the feeling of pressure from her tightened walls engulfed his member. He took hold of her hips and began to thrust as if his life depended on it. 

“A-ah, right there. Please, d-don’t stop!” Her words came sporadically as the man was drilling her into the sand. She gripped and pulled at her kimono that had been thrown haphazardly beside her at some point, now using it to bite down and muffle her cries of pleasure. However, her efforts were rendered futile the moment Sanosuke’s throbbing tip found her more sensitive spot; his name spilling past her lips as if it was the only word she knew. 

“Saya, d-don’t hold back.” Sano picked up the pace, as if that were possible, and dug himself deeper, pelvis slapping against her bum.

“S-sano, motto... a-ah! I’m-!” The heat within her core was boiling, her legs had begun to shake more and more with every thrust he gifted her. He bent to her plea and ground into her deeper. She shut her eyes and bit her lip when his hand came to take refuge on the back of her neck forcing her to take every inch of him; It was too much.

“San-Sanosuke! O-oh god I’m going to cum!!”

“W-watashi no tame ni ken, ima!” 

His words were all she needed to push her over the edge. He fucked her through the orgasm that ripped its way through her entire body. Her limbs quaked as her juices erupted from within and painted him graciously. Sano shivered, his cock twitched and he growled upon feeling her essence gush and flow freely around his member and down his thighs though he didn’t slow his pace. 

On track to the finish, Sano pulled Saya up by her shoulders to bring her back flush against his chest. One arm moved to wrap around beneath her chest while his other hand moved to capture her already sensitive bud between his fingers. 

“Again” he spoke into her ear. His voice was deep and slightly hoarse. He kissed and left a trail of love bites from her right ear to her shoulder, continuing his assault on her clit and her heat simultaneously. His breaths were ragged and thrusts were becoming sporadic.

“S-Sano- mmmm- you’re going to make me cum again!”

“C-cum with me, beautiful!” 

“Ugh!” Saya’s body convulsed in his arms as she unleashed a second time, calling out his name to the stars.

“Chikusho...I can’t hold it any longer!” Sano growled into her ear and quickly followed suit; his ribbons of cum spurting and marinating her insides, filling her up to the brim. “Fuck!” with a gasp, he held her tight and buried his face into her hair; panting and attempting to slow his racing heart. His thrusts began to slow as he rode out the wave of his own sought-after release. 

Coming down from her high, Saya kept her head lulled backwards against his shoulder and heaved a sigh of satisfaction when he began to leave soft butterfly kisses against her neck. Both breathing heavy. 

After a moment, Sano hugged her tighter against his chest “I...love you” he professed in a whisper, testing his English yet again, knowing it made her smile. She blushed deeply and hummed with delight and turned a bit more to face him, gazing up into his tired, golden eyes. 

“And I love you, Sanosuke” She leaned up to kiss him gently. Sano smiled against her lips and brought a hand to stroke her messy mane lovingly.

“Mm I really love it when you say my name, you know. That accent of yours is sexy. Say it again - come on” He nuzzled her cheek and she shoved him away playfully.

“Haha no! We need to go. We need a bath! I’m pretty sure I’ve got sand in places it doesn’t belong” She groaned. Sano laughed and scratched his head as he had actually been trying to ignore the bits between his cheeks. ‘How did it get there to begin with?!’ He thought. Reluctantly he released her so they could gather their things and Saya fell onto her hands again, in an effort to stand up. Sano playfully lay on top of her to which she tried to throw him off.

“Omooiiiii!” She laughed and flailed dramatically underneath his weight.

“Ehhh... fine fine” and he wearily heaved himself onto his feet and helped pull Saya up onto hers, both swaying a little.

Once dressed, Saya turned around toward Sano after he finished helping tie her obi.

“This was a lot of fun for ermmm...many reasons” She leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. “Thanks for stealing me away today, Sano-san” 

Sano grinned with his hair tie between his lips, pulling his hair back and tying it in its usual ponytail. “There’s more adventures where that came from. Just say the word and I’ll come to your rescue, promise” He bent forward at the waist to meet her eye level and patted her head.

Sano squinted in Momo and Saito’s direction soon after and smirked. 

“Looks like they’ve finished too” he grinned.

Saito had slid off Momo and lay to her side, untied her hands and nestled his head comfortably against her shoulder and chest. She stroked his hair and gazed up into the sky of endless stars.

“Kirei…” she breathed. Saito looked up into the sky too and made a sound of agreement.

“We’ll come here more often....” he mumbled and she kissed his forehead, hugging him, “with a big cloth...or tatami to lie on perhaps…”, he said thoughtfully. Momo laughed out. Saito looked over and noticed the other two were standing and dressing. “Oh.. looks like we should get dressed too.”

Momo turned to look at her friends as Saito sat up groggily. He turned onto his hands and knees before he managed to stand up. He wobbled and almost fell back again. Momo giggled, pulling her kimono together and achingly tried to stand. Saito dug his heels into the sand and offered his hand to her. She gladly took it and he pulled her onto her feet.

They dusted and dressed, untidily, but it was so dark, they didn’t really care. They turned to look at Saya and Sano who returned the equally dishevelled look. Giggles and laughs broke out. 

“I think we all deserve some dango and tea!” Saya quipped from beside Sano, waving for Momo and Saito to follow, “after a proper bath!”

Sano hugged Saya’s shoulders while Saito hugged Momo’s waist, and they trudged slowly back into town in the peaceful dead of the night.

~ Fin ~


	2. Warmth in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoiro continues to do the flowers for the Shinsengumi, while Saya supplies food and is the only shop that sells the sake the captains like. When they're close to being out of food, Sanosuke is the first to volunteer for marketing. Of course, he's dragging Hajime along, since the flower shop is along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued collaborative write.

Food supplies were running low in the Shinsengumi quarters and Sanosuke is quick to volunteer to get the kitchen re-stock.

Sano grabs Saito by the arm and drags him out after volunteering to get more food for the quarters.

"Ikuzo, Saito."

"Eh?? Nan-des-" Saito stumbles at first.

"We'll be back!" Sano waves and they both head toward town, both walking with two baskets on their back. Sano walks with his hands behind his head, looking between the sky and the people around. He glances at Saito.

"Hmm I'm sure a certain someone will be happy to see you, neh Saito" Sano motions ahead toward the flower shop off in the distance. The silent samurai blushes faintly and turns away in thought.

"Ah, I hope so...it has been a while. Hijikata-san keeps us busy. Not that I mind...it's just..." he trails off. Sano glances at the man again then slows down, roughly draping his arm over Saito's shoulder.

"Haha, it's okay to admit you miss her man!" 

Even though Momo still goes to the headquarters to tend to the flowers, it's not like she could go every day. Saito looked down in embarrassed excitement.

"Ah..." Saito smiled behind his hair and Sano let out a laugh.

"I'll meet you at the tea shop, don't be too late", Sano threw a wink and nudged Saito's shoulder, pushing him off balance a bit.

~*~

"Enjoy!" she chirped.

The tea shop was bustling with bodies today - as expected given the wonderful Spring weather; she was thankful. Boob sweat and Kimono didn't mix though! Saya bounced from table to table serving up seasonal drinks and dishes to cheerful patrons. Her other coworkers got a kick out of how diligent the woman stayed no matter the traffic. 

Now serving some customers at one of her outdoor tables, she quickly caught sight of a certain tall, dashing, red-haired captain as he approached and stood off to the side. She smiled and continued to write down an order then motioned discreetly for him to go around back. 

~*~

Saito sauntered toward the flower shop, noting how beautifully vibrant the displays outside were as he approached. _'Definitely Momo's work'_ he inwardly smiled. 

Stepping inside, the samurai was greeted with someone's back as a long line had formed inside. Her shop was packed! As embarrassing as it was, Saito stood on his tiptoes to peer over the sea of heads. Finally, he spotted Momo off to the side, diligently working on an arrangement; a flower and stem clamped between her lips in concentration. The sight made him chuckle. 

The shop was alive with the sound of admiration for the many blooms and another worker telling people to stay in line. Saito sighed, grabbed a single flower from a shelf and waited patiently in line until it was his turn.

A man walked past Saito, beaming at his bundle of flowers in his arms as he left the shop. Excited murmurs filled the space and Saito could hear Momo's voice through it, enquiring the next order.

~*~

Sano trudged to the back of the tea shop and leaned against the wall beside the back door, arms folded, basket on the ground.

Saya popped out the door suddenly and startled him.

"Hey handsome!" she grinned up at him.

"Ah.. Again... H-han...somu..." he scratched his head.

"You need to practice more!" Saya giggled and bit her lip as she looked up at the dashing redhead, running his fingers through his hair. He blushed and smiled affectionately at her and she could resist no more. A quick glance around and she grabbed his collar, pulling him down for a hungry kiss - it had been a while...

Sano brushed her cheek with his thumb and hummed, savouring the taste of her delicate lips. 

"It's been waaaaay too long. Glad you didn't forget about me" he smiled and she laughed giving him one last peck, stepping back. 

"How can I forget those amazing pecs of yours?" She poked his chest and he made them jump, causing her to giggle. 

"Seriously though, I'm glad you're here. It's been a madhouse. Needed this break" Sighing heavily, she began filling his basket from a holding bin near the door with an array of veggies, meats and other things. She also slid a case containing 6 large bottles of Sake near his feet. 

"I believe that's everything Inoue-san asked for." Sano stepped close to her this time and pulled out a coin purse, looking her in the eyes while he skillfully slid it into her kimono, right between her cleavage, "We're appreciative little lady."

~*~

After what felt like forever, Saito stood just before the next customer, now with a complete view of Momo. With her back still turned, she hadn't noticed when he moved to the counter. Saito glanced at the cashier and placed a finger to his lips.

"What can we do for you, sir? Would you like to purchase that flower?" Although knowing who he was, the cashier played along. 

"Hai. I think Momo would adore this colour." 

The sound of his voice uttering her name made the woman still in place. Slowly she turned, her heart skipping a beat when Saito smiled brightly, giving a small bow in greeting. 

"My Momoiro", the man was internally buzzing. Saito could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Momo turned around to walked toward him and he could finally see her in full. Momo took in a sharp inhale as she forgot to breathe. The cashier giggled and Momo felt her face get hot. Saito chuckled as he stepped forward, and boldly put the flower he was holding in her hair. The pink matched her cheeks and kimono.

"It's good to see you again... I'm sorry it's been a while," he said in a breathy whisper. His back to the customers, they could not see, though they tried, as his hand brushed her rosy cheek. Momo was dying to throw her arms around him but...

Saito then stepped aside and bowed to the cashier, meaning the next customer could order. It was a lady - she giggled behind her sleeve, her own cheeks now tinged pink. 

Momo noticed the basket on Saito's back.

"A-ano, Saito-san?" Momo called out and he turned back around. Her eyes looked between him and the basket.

"Ah. I'm on an errand with Harada-san. I'll be back later. I need to meet him at the tea shop first..."

"Ah...soudesuka..." and Momo nodded then bowed as he returned the same and proceeded down the queue out the door, trying to ignore all the giggling women in line, their eyes following him.

~*~

Saito didn't see Sano out the front so he figured they were at the back. Sano was still flirting with Saya at the back of the shop when Saito approached. 

"AHA! Saito-san! Usashiburi!" Saya looked over and waved to him. Sano had a one-sided smile on his face. "Hehh~~ daijoubu desuga? Your face is kinda red!" Saya tried to peer under his hair but it only made him hide it more. 

"I-I'm fine..." He coughed and covered with his sleeve. Sano chuckled out. 

"Mah mah, I told him to go see Momo-chan first..." Sano wrapped his arms around Saya's shoulders and neck from behind as he rested his chin on the top of her head, "I'm sure they've missed each other, just as how I've missed you, seku-shi (sexy) ojou-sama" and he squeezed her back into him, nuzzling his cheek against her head. Saito had no idea what Sano just said but seeing as Saya looked positively charmed, he didn't ask.

Saya didn't bother to beat Sano off her. She had indeed missed him, so much - the closeness, his voice, his arms around her. 

Saito cleared his throat and set down his basket.

"I'll help carry some of the food..."

~*~

Thunder rumbled above and suddenly rain was pouring down over the trio.

"YEEP!" Saya covered her head with her hand and ducked back into the shop, "Come on in, guys!". Sano and Saito rushed into the back of the shop with their baskets as the droplets got bigger and heavier. 

"Aa~h... food's gonna be back late at this rate...rain is nothing to us but the food will get wet..." Sano looked out across the skies and it was all dark clouds. Saito stared out without a word. The wind blew and it started to feel chilly.

"How about some tea?" Saya hugged herself, rubbing her arms.

"How about some sake instead..." Sano wraps an arm around her shoulder and the warmth makes her melt. A flash of lightning rips through the sky, followed by a loud crack and rumble. Several women's squeaks could be heard around and little children began to cry. Sano let out a sigh, "quite some storm this is...." 

Saya went to warm a bottle of sake.

"It's perfect for a cuddle under the covers, I'll say" Saya came back with a tray of the warm sake with 3 cups, and poured. "Here, some warm-er-upper". Sano downed his cup, Saito sipped. It burned down their throats but warmed their chests and bellies. 

"A-ano... Tomohasu, if I may ask, could you pack for me a bundle of the sweet anko dango...? And maybe another bottle of warm sake..." Saito asked quietly, his eyes straight into Saya's before looking out the window again at another flash of lightning. A smile crept across Saya's lips.

"Uhn. No problem. Won't be long." and she pottered around the kitchen. Sano smirked and he let out a chuckle, arms folded as he leaned against a counter.

Saito sat quietly while he sipped his sake, looking out as the clouds rolled overhead. He was anxious to get back to Momo but knew they had to take the food back to the headquarters. He pondered.

"Neh, Sano?" Saya brought a furoshiki wrapped box and sat it on the table near Saito. "How badly do they need the food today? It's pretty nasty out. The roads heading back will be a mess." Sano rubbed his chin in thought. 

"Not too quickly, I suppose. Should have enough for dinner tonight at least. Why? Afraid of me getting swept away?" The man smirked and knocked back another cup of sake, his head starting to swim; eyes beginning to glimmer. Saya chuckled and turned to Saito, pouring him another glass.

"Why not go grab Momo-chan and bring her back here? Things are slowing down here and I imagine she'll have fewer customers as well?" 

"Ah..." Saito glanced at Sano who raised his glass in agreement. 

"Go get 'er. I ain't walking with all this food in mud. We'll crash here for the night" Sano knocked back another cup, his words slowly starting to slur.

Saito takes the bundle and stands at the edge of the door, watching the rain pour and patter like sheets with the wind. He did a short quick bow to Saya and Sano before dashing out into the rain, shielding his eyes with his sleeve overhead. He ran round to the shop fronts and straight down to the flower shop's door, jumping in from the rain. There were less than a handful of customers still in the shop and they all turned to see a completely soaked-through samurai suddenly dashing in. Momo was in the middle of another design and hadn't noticed. Saito bowed little apology bows to them when suddenly the cashier looked over to see what caught the customers' attention.

"Hah! Saito-san! Oh dear!" called out the cashier. Momo flinched when she heard the name called and snapped out of her concentration, whipped her head round to look. She gasped at the sight. He was dripping a puddle near the entrance of her shop. The cashier turned round to look at Momo who had put down her work and was hurrying forward.

"Oh my goodness, what-" when Saito held out the slightly wet bundle to her. "Eh? From Saya's shop?... Ahhhhh that can wait! You'll catch a cold if you stay like this!" and she grabbed his wrist, pulling him through the shop to the back while asking her cashier to help get the stove fire burning. She pushed him to stand by the stove and threw her towel at him.

"Oomf!" he caught the towel in his face.

"I'll be done soon." Momo said quietly, "Wait for me while you dry and warm!", Saito nodded and sat on a nearby stool and poked at the firewood as Momo and the now-giggling cashier returned to their duties.

Meanwhile, Sano was now sat in a corner table with a fresh bottle of warm sake, watching Saya flit around the shop serving and clearing tables.

He gazed on as she brought cheer to each table with her smiles and vibrancy, spreading warmth in the cold downpour. Saya would pass Sano's table on the way to the back kitchen. Suddenly she plops a small plate of skewered meats on his table and returns to the kitchen, coming out with a tray of food for another table.

~*~

As the rain came down harder, fewer and fewer customers came to either shop. It was a grey blur looking out the windows and doors. Momo and the cashier decided it was time to close up. In the back, Saito was still sat on the stool by the fire letting the warmth engulf his chilled body. It was nice, what with the rain hitting the roof and the light sound of Momo's voice and laughter drifting from the front. He allowed himself to relax fully; something very rare given his line of work. 

The cashier waved and said her goodbyes to Momo who only had her workbench area left to tidy up. She skirted around the area quickly, putting away leftover flowers, and bits and pieces of decoration; organizing then sweeping and wiping. 

"Gomene, Saito-san, I'm sorry that took so lo-" wiping her hands on her apron and stepping into the back room again, Momo stopped and smiled at the sight before her. Saito had dozed off, leaned on his hand over his knee, the fire casting a glow on his face.

~*~

"Arigatou gozaimasu! Mata kite kudasai!" Saya bowed.

"Arigatou, Tomohasu-chan!"

Saya waved to the last few customers as they filed out of the shop and ran their way through the rain. It was a long, busy day and her feet were screaming.  
Quickly, all staff in shop cleaned tables and swept debris from the day's traffic. All the while cleaning, she could feel a pair of eyes on her the entire time. Sano had leaned back against the wall he was sat near, sake cup still in hand, and a smile across his face when she looked up at him. The other girls noticed too and giggled when Saya shoved them to the back, embarrassed.

The rain seemed to have lightened a bit but the skies were still thick with dark clouds, with more lightning and thunder in the near distance. Saya opted to continue the cleaning on her own and let everyone else leave first. _'Nothing to do now except wash these dishes anyway'_ She tied on her tasuki and set to soapy scrubbing work. Sano had come to lean on the door frame behind her, doing his best to keep himself steady. He didn't say a thing, just enjoyed the sound of the rain and the rear view of his shapely lady through glazed eyes. 

~*~

The towel was draped over Saito's head and shoulders as he leaned on his hand, peacefully asleep by the warm stove fire. Momo was about to wake him when she remembered the bundle he brought from Saya's shop. As quietly as possible, she untied the bundle and found her favourite sweet dango and a bottle of sake that felt faintly warm. She smiled a sigh and poured the sake into two cups, took a bite of dango and hovered a sake cup under Saito's nose. The waft of strong alcohol smell stirred him with a wrinkling nose and Momo giggled.

"Ehehe, ohaiyo, anata..." she was squatting down in front of him by the fire. It was lovely and warm, no wonder he fell asleep. It was spring but the weather could still be a bit cold especially when it rained. 

"Oh. Sumimasen... I..." he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Mh mmh.." Momo shook her head and smiled, "I made you wait... Here," she let him take a bite of her dango and he downed the cup of sake. Momo got up and ruffled the towel on Saito's head to dry his still damp hair.

"Hahhh.... Your clothes are still wet... You need to get out of them to dry!" Saito wasn't sure what he should do when Momo held out her hand, motioned at his scarf and yukata, expecting him to hand her his clothes. 

"Uhh... Ah... Taihenshitsurei itashimashita" He bowed his head and shyly, slowly, started undoing his obi, scarf, yukata and peeled everything off, Momo taking them off his hands as he wrapped the towel around his lower half, still with his fundoshi on, and huddled on the stool by the fire again.

~*~

Saya was leaned over washing dishes when Sano pressed his weight against her from behind, slipping his arms around her waist. He reeked of sake.

"Woi, Sano!" Saya's hands were soapy and she almost dropped a dish.

"Mmmmwhad...." an obviously tipsy Sano suddenly nuzzled into her neck, "mmmmm we're finally.. *hic* alone ...."

"Tsh, how much did I give you??" Saya thought back to the few times she stopped at his table to top him up with a new bottle. She sighed. "Whoops...aish, you're a mess, you know?" With him still latched on, Saya finished up the dishes and dried her hands on her apron. She turned in his arms to look at his reddened face, eyes half-lidded and a drunken smile that'd probably scare a small child though she found it cute, "...an absolute mess" she repeated with a chuckle.

"Mmmm Gomeneeee, it's soooooo good *hic* though" His head slumped down to rest on her shoulder. 

"Come on you, let's go for a bath, hm?" she patted his arm then grabbed his hand, leading him to the connecting bath area...with some difficulty. 

~*~

Saito sat still by the fire, enjoying the feel of the warmth against his bare skin. Along with his clothes, he gave Momo his damp hair tie which allowed his hair to fall freely down his back and shoulders. Momo did her best not to stare. From behind, Saito watched as she wrung and hung his clothes, straightening them on the clothesline. He admired the way her kimono hugged her curves, and the way the fire's light cast shadows and highlights on her. 

"Momoiro.." his voice was low but sudden and it made her jump in the silence. When she turned, he stood up and stretched his hand out and smiled, beckoning her toward him. 

"Saito-san...?" When she was within reach, he pulled the woman against his chest tight, pressing a gentle kiss on her shoulder and breathing her in as his arms embraced around her waist and back.

"I-I've... missed you. Very much." 

~*~

"Ooo *hic* a bath? With me? With you? *urp* Mmm'scuse me". Sano swayed as they tottered to the empty bathhouse.

Saya plopped Sano onto a bench and she stepped backwards, then turned around...and began to loosen her obi... Slipping her kimono off her shoulder and turning her head to give Sano some eye. He was staring wide-eyed, drinking in the view.

"Woi woi, you do a sssstrrrip teeez for me? Hehhehhehheh..." he reached a hand out but she stayed out of his reach.

"Uh uh, no touchy. Hehe... " she winked at him. He scoffed and fumbled to undo his bandage obi, and pulling loose his kataginu, eyes glued to the beautiful woman shedding her clothes in front of him...

~*~

Momo clung back to Saito, returning his huggy squeeze. She nuzzled into his neck and hair. 

"Mmmm I've missed you too... We've both been busy huh..." She traced a finger up his bare spine while he relished in the warmth of her against his bare skin, and the plump soft feel of her body, unfortunately, clothed - he thought for a second. Her finger teasing up his back sent a shiver down his legs and Saito let out a soft groan as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder, causing Momo to giggle as it tickled.

Saito lifted his face to meet her gaze. He brought one hand over to cup her cheek, caressing her skin with his calloused thumb then closed the distance for a deep, yearning kiss. How he missed her soft lips. He had laid many restless nights submerged within thoughts of her smile, her touch, her body. He felt his body burn and thought, _'It should be illegal to miss someone this much...'_

He sighed a moan in the kiss.

When his tongue probed further between her lips, Momo whimpered and he deepened the kiss, savouring her essence and backing her against the nearest counter with a bump. 

"I...can't hold back...much more...but...you've had a busy day and I wouldn't want to pressure you..." He looked at her with those innocent yet daring indigo eyes. They were the eyes of a man who's done some sinful things, yet also the eyes of a man who was learning to love. And he loved her. 

~*~

Saya purred to herself as the smell of bath minerals tickled her nose. She loosened her obi completely and let it fall, allowing her Kimono to freely open and slide off her shoulders, stopping at her waist. She winked over her shoulder at Sano who was practically salivating, all the while cursing at his hakama strings that wouldn't come loose fast enough. 

"Neeeeh this fucking *hic* thing!"

"Sanosuke-san.." his name rolled off her tongue like silk. Saya turned and let her kimono fall when his glossy eyes met hers. His face turned an even deeper shade of red. "Relax and let me help you, okay?" she whispered as she closed in.

He stopped moving and swallowed hard, looking up at her as she stood before him. The steam from the hot water had begun to form droplets against her tan skin, creating a light sheen. He thought he'd pass out. He reached for her again but she smacked his hand away.

"What did I say, Mister?" She chuckled and wagged a finger.

"Ahhh *hic* you're so meeeean," he whined like a child but it made her laugh. Skillfully she undid his hakama and fundoshi, helping him wiggle out of them, slipped off his top and undid his bandages. Even a drunken mess, the man was still gorgeous. 

Saya stepped into the warm bath water first then stretched her hand out for him to join. Unfortunately, Sano lost his footing and toppled into the water, rather ungracefully, with a loud 'OPE!' before falling in.

Saya semi-recovered from her laughing fit but couldn't find Sano. Suddenly, she felt hands on her waist underwater and she screamed out giggles as Sano tickled her underwater. Finally, he surfaced, gasping for air, and pulled a still giggling Saya against him. His attempts to kiss her failing as she still couldn't stop laughing, causing Sano to chuckle too as he watched her with a tender smile on his face. He sat back against the edge of the bath and pulled his giggling honey to lean against him, cradling the panting Saya who was trying to catch her breath till he managed to sink in a deep kiss.

~*~

Saito's mind wrestled with wanting to ravish his woman, but knew he should let her rest seeing how busy she was today. Momo smirked at his pause and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him against her in a hungry kiss as he leaned in more on her against the counter.

"You're not the only one who can't hold back anymore, y'know..." she whispered as they nosed and nuzzled. Saito feeling his restraints snapping one by one, found his lips trailing down her neck.

~*~

Saya sighed happily and stretched, jumping when Sano sneakily snuck a hand around her to grab her right boob. "Woi!" She giggled and leaned away, only to have him pull her back tight to his chest. 

"Nah uhhhh! Eheheheh...you made me wait to touch you now you're miiinneee heheheh" he spoke in a sing-song voice. Saya's protest thereafter turned into unadulterated cries of pleasure. Sano, despite being under the influence, proved that it was but a minor detour when it came to the physical that quickly followed...

It wasn't long before the pair were making waves in the bath, adding more to the steam, screams and moans like the thunder and its crackling.

Each thrust felt as intense as the wind that continued to shake the windows and doors. Water splashed out of the bath like the rain that was wreaking havoc on the roads and rivers outside. Saya thrashed beneath him when he hit her spot, over and over sending a whirlwind of ecstasy through her body as she shivered in pleasure; just as the wind shook the windows and rafters. He was amazing.

"S-Sanosuke!" Saya cried out a moan. Sano's eyes rolled to the back of his head when his name left her luscious lips as he continued to pound behind her. He held the back of her neck while she was bent over the side of the bath, breasts flush against the ground. Her screams turned to low growls and purrs, she was close to climax and Sano could feel her clenching. It was pushing him over.

"S-Saya I-" His words were cut short as she let out a scream and her orgasm erupted around him, immediately sending him over the edge and reaching his sought after release. 

~*~

Saito took the opportunity to skillfully undo Momo's obi and move her kimono off her shoulders. He leaned up and kissed her one good time before trailing down to her collar bone, toward the valley between her breasts. She smelled sweet and inviting and he was eager to taste. Lifting her further onto the counter, he helped her wiggle free from her undergarments, haphazardly tossing them to the side where they landed on a plant. His eyes returned to gaze into hers.

"You're so beautiful, Momo-chan" he spoke just above a whisper and brushed his lips against hers. 

"Says you" Momo chuckled when his cheeks tinged a brighter pink than before. He hastily captured her lips in a rough kiss, pressing himself closer. Momo reached to undo his towel and tugged his fundoshi loose, then pulled him against her with her legs hooked around him. He slid into her moistened haven and Saito's legs nearly went weak at the feel of her warmth pulsating around his member. He leaned forward more, burying himself deeper in her, forcing her to cry out a moan as his hips leaned flush against her.

"Ummffhh... Momo-...chan..." Saito panted as he nuzzled into her neck, kissing, licking... She leaned back on one hand while her other hooked around his shoulder. She was lost in bliss while he ground into her. Momo tightened.

"I've needed this... and you" she whispered a moan into his ear. Saito let out a grunt, straightened up, grabbed her hips and began jackhammering into her.

~*~

Sooner than either had hoped, they were both at their peaks - it had been too long without such release. Momo was about to let out a scream when Saito sealed his lips over hers roughly, grunts in between, and she squealed and moaned her orgasm in the kiss. Saito's groans were followed by unsteady pumps and he fired his loads, thrusting a few deep times into her - both groins twitching and throbbing from either's assuage.

~x~


End file.
